cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vernon von Grun
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Lab Assistant Vernon von Grun is a lowly lab technician working on the least prestigious part of Project Fury: Plant/Human hybrids. Rumors say taht he's become jealous of Operative Grillo, and feels that he, Vernon von Grun, desrerves to be more than a mere lab assistant! To that end, he's hatched an evil scheme. Initial Contact Store Badge Mission Story Arc Von Grun's Lament Souvenir: A page from a 3-ring binder This page from a 3-ring binder is a bitter reminder of just how quickly one oversight can make even the most crazed plans of the maddest mad scientist go awry. The few words on this page, a reminder to eliminate hero interference that was lost in the shuffle, is a bittersweet reminder of the exploit you recall as: Von Grun's Lament After all that you'd done to help him would-be mad scientist Vernon von Grun finally confided his master plan to you. Vernon wanted the research and items you got for him so that he could build a device which would drive the Devouring Earth into an expansionistic frenzy, causing them to over-run and destroy Paragon City, then die off. But Vernon still needed your help to pull it off. The first thing he asked you to do was destroy some of the hive spires in Eden that the Hamidon uses to monitor and control it's Devouring Earth progeny. With the Hamidon blinded, you could continue without interference. Then you took the completed growth bombs and set them down in Eden, while you were chased by the strange beasts of the Devouring Earth the entire time. But then, nothing happened. That's when Vernon found a reference to a hero called Woodsman who might be able to stop his plans. Though Woodsman himself had perished, his spirit lived on, and could interfere with Vernon's devices. You fought the spirit of the wood, discorporating it. The growth bombs went off, but still nothing happened. Vernon was left in a pit of the deepest despair at this failure. Would he be able to recover? Would he once more marshal his maniacal mind to malevolent movement? And could you help this young mad lab assistant finally reach the rank of full-blown mad scientist? When you tucked away this memento, those were all questions you could not answer. Missions Help Vernon von Grun implement his mad plan to destroy Paragon City (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 1 of 3) Briefing It is time now for you to learn the true scientific genius of my master plan! I will at last reveal all, and then complete the plan with a masterstroke! I had a theory that the processes governing the Devouring Earth could be over-ridden, not just on a one-by-one basis, but as a whole ecology! I have developed a device that will force the Devouring Earth's hives and supporting eco-system to grow at an explosive rate, allowing them to break through any defense. Then, with the proper controls I have developed, they will die off, leaving our enemies destroyed! But before Arachnos will recognize my genius, I will need to conduct a test run. A test run in the very heart of the Devouring Earth's home territory, Eden itself! A test run that will overwhelm and destroy all of Paragon City in one fell swoop! All I need is someone daring enough to enter the very core of the Devouring Earth's realms and implement my mad designs! Mission Acceptance I knew you would be able to gaze unblinking into the abyss and emergy with the dark bounty only mad science can bring! The first step is to blind the Hamidon to our plans. To do that, you must destroy 15 hive spires that the Hamidon uses both to communicate with it's creatures and to drink in the water it needs. With the spires destroyed, we will have some time before the Hamidon can even comprehend what's happening, much less move to stop us. You may also want to take this opportunity to examine the area. You'll be going back there several times. Oh, and before you go, please take my latest creation with you: Creeper seeds! Simply throw them and a hideous plant monster will sprout, growing in moments to attack your foes! Take three seeds for now. I can give you more when it's time for the next mission! Temporary Power: Mission Objective * Destroy Hive Spires Debriefing Excellent! Now, the next phase will be to simply plant the growth-bombs, despite the incredibly hostile and dangerous creatures that inhabit the place. And they said mad science would be difficult! The fools! Clue: Von Grun's Triumph After all this time, would-be mad scientist Vernon von Grun finally confided his master plan to you. Vernon wanted the research and items you got for him so that he could build a device which would drive the Devouring Earth into an expansionistic frenzy, causing them to over-run and destroy Paragon City, then die off. the first thing he asked you to do was destroy some of the hive spires in Eden that the Hamidon uses to monitor and control it's Devouring Earth progeny. With the Hamidon blinded, you could continue without interference. Place Vernon's growth bombs in Eden (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 2 of 3) The Hamidon is now blind to our work in Eden. As blind as the established scientific community is to my genius! Beut now we'll open their eyes! The time has come to plant the growth bombs, and transform the Devouring Earth into a weapon under our control! Briefing These four devices are works of true genius! Each is filled with a mutated strain of the Will of the Earth (Note the green color!) that I call the Force of the Earth. This mutant strain emits a psychic signal to grow and multiply to all Devouring Earth creatures! When each device goes off, the initial signal will be amplified a hundredfold, and then sustained by the dispersed mutant bacterium. Then the Force of the Earth harmlessly dies off, taking any infected Devouring Earth with it! All of Paragon City will be crushed beneath hive-spires, and a week later, even the hardiest of the Devoured will be gone! Genius! Laugh with me! NYAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH! Oh, and take some fresh creeper seeds with you! Clue: Growth accelleration devices These devices should drive the Devouring Earth into a frenzy of expansion, forcing them to over-run and destroy much of Paragon City. Well, assuming Vernon's plan works. Whatever does happen once you've placed all four, it should be interesting. Temporary Power: Mission Objective Plant Growth devices Debriefing The timers on the devices will go off any minute now. Soon, the world will be awash in televised coverage of the destruction of Paragon City! Any moment now. Helpless heroes. Terrified citizens. Buildings topple. The whole thing, moments after the devices activate. When they activate any minute now... WHAT'S GOING ON? Where is my panic and terror? Where is the nightmarish destruction as the old world is swept away by the glory of science? Something has gone wrong. Get Vernon's schemes back on track (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 3 of 3) This is terrible! Nothing bad is happening! We did everything perfectly, but something has gone wrong! My plans are all off-track. Mad science isn't supposed to go wrong like this! But the true test of a mad scientist is how much worse you can make things go wrong. I must examine my notes. It can't have been my scientific genius, and you're too capable a villain to have made a mistake. No, it must have been someone else's fault! And I think I know who! But it won't be easy. You might want to gather some allies to you for this, if I'm right. Briefing Here it is, right in my notes! 'Eden is often patrolled by the spirit of a hero called Woodsman, who helps to keep the Devouring Earth in check. Woodsman's powers could easily keep the bombs from detonating. Under no circumstances should I proceed with the plan until Woodsman has been discorporated and can no longer interfere!' Looks like that page of the plan fell out of my 3-ring notebook. I knew I should have gone with spiral-bound. No matter! You, my loyal ally, must return to Eden once more and strike down the Woodsman, the spirit of the wood! Oh, and take these fresh Creeper seeds! They're the last batch for a while so use them when you need them. Temporary Power: Mission Objective * Defeat Woodsman Clue: A page from a 3-ring binder Debriefing Woodsman has been defeated, but still nothing is happening! The bombs should have gone off. There should be images of terror and the destruction of Paragon City! This is driving me mad? How will I ever rule the world when I can't even accomplish a plan this simple? In the equation of my life, X has been found equal to despair! Get Vernon to pull himself together and get back to doing evil! Oh. It's good to see you, I guess. I'm sorry, it's just that this string of failures is weighing heavily on me. I had dreamed of watching the world, you know, tremble before my scientific genius and stuff. But all of these failures! Mad scientist? Pah! I should be happy if they'll even employ me as a mad shop teacher after this! I had the help of one of the most powerful villains in the world, and I what do I have to show for it? Oh, where on the graph do 'Loser' and 'Wanna-be' meet? *sniff* That's right! x = Vernon von Grun! Briefing You'll still work with me? Even after all that's gone wrong? Then I will pull myself together! If I'm to be a mad scientist, then I have to act like one, and the first rule of science whether sane or mad is to examine the evidence. I need you to return to Eden, and find out what's going on. There may be some Longbow in the area, they may know something. Mission Objective(s) Find out what went wrong * Kidnap two scientists Debriefing Those scientists you found told me a great deal, but they were rescued by Blue Steel before I could learn enough. It seems that the Devouring Earth have become more docile after my devices went off, exactly the opposite effect as I had wanted! The heroes have no idea why it's happening, but they're more than happy to see it occur. and what's worse, the heroes are taking the opportunity to recover previously devoured people, and attempt to transform them back with captured Rikti biotechnology! They're using my evil plans to use their science to do good! And I WILL NOT tolerate that! For a brief moment I thought I was done with science, but this lights the three-foot tall Bunsen burner flame of madness! It heats the crucible of science within me, and the noxious vapors that issue forth are nothing less than the poison fumes of MAD SCIENCE! Laugh with me! AAAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAAAAH! Subdue in-fighting Devouring Earth specimens Those fool scientists did not tell me all I needed to know before they were rescued, but at least we did learn that the heroes of Paragon City know nothing. However, there may be another place we can seek for clues. I have heard reports that the Devouring Earth in St. Martial have been seen fighting among themselves! Such a thing should be impossible, but study of the bodies could yield impressive results. I'll need you to return to St. Martial and subdue a nest of Devouring Earth where some of this infighting is occurring. Briefing I have the point marked here. Just subdue all of them, that should be fine. Oh, and take this. It's my last batch of Tranquilizer darts. You just might need them. Temporary Power Tranquilizer Darts Mission Objective(s) * Subdue Devouring Earth Debriefing It will take some time to analyze the creatures. Something must have gone awry when the growth bomb went off, but what? I can only hope that nothing goes disastrously wrong before I have a chance to figure out what has happened. Investigate Devouring Earth attack on Arachnos base Something has gone disastrously wrong! The Devouring Earth have started attacking Arachnos bases! If they've been infected by my Force of the Earth mutagen, this could all lead right back to me, er, us! Oh, who could have anticipated such a turn of events could come to pass when I began playing with an intricate and alien eco-system and the semi-intelligent monstrosities that dwelled within it? I have learned of one such base already under attack. You must investigate it! Briefing The base is most likely already lost, but if you can recover the base commander and shut down the computer system, that should help to mitigate the loss. If the commander falls in combat, though, it could be bad... In the meantime, I will continue examining the creatures you collected previously. If they have been infected by my Force of the Earth mutagen, then this will all be my fault. Oddly, I find that thought at once horrifying and pleasing. Part of the fun of Mad Science is when it goes horribly awry, after all! Oh, and take this, my last Vial of Bees with you! I'm certain you'll find some use for the little terrors! Temporary Power Mission Objective(s) Investigate DE Attack * 3 computers to deactivate * Rescue Base Cwommander * Lead Base Commander out Notable NPC's * Pet: Becky, the Tarantula Mistress * Pet: Base Commander Debriefing You bring good news just in time! My suspicions were correct. These Devouring Earth have all been infected with my Force of the Earth mutant mutagenic bacteria. Unfortunately, several other Arachnos scientists have also uncovered this fact. I fear we will be meeting with Arbiter Daos very, very soon. Help Vernon undo the terrors he has wrought, after talking to Arbiter Daos Well, it looks like the cursed gaze of responsibility for the destruction I have wrought has been turned upon us by no less than Arbiter Daos himself! A Night Widow delivered an 'invitation' to a meeting with him. However, Daos wishes to speak to you first, no doubt to get separate stories from us. And I was SO CLOSE! I had just learned that Crey industries have captured an organelle of the Hamidon, the creature that spawns the Devouring Earth! That thing could tell me what I wish to know, and allow me to undo my tragic mistakes! And now I must spend all my time preparing my case for Arbiter Daos! But wait! There may yet be time! That is, if you are still willing to help? Briefing First, you must speak to Daos, there is no avoiding that grim task. Then, while Daos interrogates me, you will enter the Crey Compound here on Grandville, and find that Organelle. I will use that information to find a way to undo all that I have done! But first, take these, my last Creeper Seeds. Use them well! Temporary Power Creeper Seeds Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Daos Debriefing Mission name Briefing Mission Objective(s) Debriefing External Links *